


Strong and Silent Type

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Seriously the fluffiest thing I've written in a very long time, tumblr post inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired entirely by penfairy's tumblr post that says, and I quote: "Alec Hardy acts all stoic and brooding but he is definitely the kind of person who would have a mini heart attack if a toaster popped unexpectedly in his vicinity."</p>
<p>So thank you, penfairy, for the wonderful mental image that brings. It makes me laugh every time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strong and Silent Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired entirely by penfairy's tumblr post that says, and I quote: "Alec Hardy acts all stoic and brooding but he is definitely the kind of person who would have a mini heart attack if a toaster popped unexpectedly in his vicinity."
> 
> So thank you, penfairy, for the wonderful mental image that brings. It makes me laugh every time.

“For the last time, Miller, I’m not—“

“You very well are, Alec Hardy,” Ellie snapped back, fully fed up with his childish behavior. Standing in all of her diminutive height with straight shoulders and flyaway brown curls she should have struck a rather silly figure but her eyes were too serious and cold to be anything but serious. 

They had been going in circles for the past twenty minutes and it was only seven thirty in the morning.

It was a very typical morning.

He seemed to sense that she was going to win the argument (she usually did) because she could see the beginning of pleading start to crack his expression. She didn’t know if he realized how innocently boyish he looked like that. Knowing him, probably not. “I don’t ‘hang out’, you know that. Besides, I thought Beth just wanted to see you.”

“It’s the usual Sunday brunch,” Ellie impatiently explained with crossed arms and an unimpressed raised brow. “We’ve been doing those brunches forever, and she specifically stated the other day she wants us all there. Including you.” 

“You mean everyone will be there.” Now he looked like a deer in the headlights, well and truly terrified. The look that asked what the hell point there was in bloody well socializing.

Ellie rolled her eyes and absentmindedly stopped Fred from gleefully smashing his cereal bowl to the floor. “It’s a few hours of staying at the house across the field, it’s not going to kill you.”

“I think you will,” he muttered, eyeing her darkly.

And then the toaster popped.

She had never seen him move so fast in her life, fairly leaping to the other side of the room. She’d never seen him jump so high either.

She couldn’t help it; she burst out laughing, uncaring about his pride as he turned to look at her in betrayal. He looked so genuinely frightened by the sound of the toast popping it only made her giggle harder.

“I won’t kill you,” she finally managed to gasp, “but that might.”

He flushed red. “Shut up, Miller.”

She couldn’t help but tease him. “Ooh, don’t tell me that the strong and silent Alec Hardy is scared by a toaster, c’mon, that’s not possible, is it?” She grabbed the toast and lifted it up with glinting eyes. “That really was great, though, it’s made my day.”

His answering smile was laced with just a hint of mischievousness. “Yeah, and this’ll make mine.” And grabbing the offending bread from her fingers he crushed it and spread its crumbs down the front of her shirt.


End file.
